Маргарет Уэйс
thumb|Маргарет Уэйс на выставке «Lucca Comics&Games 2007» Маргарет Уэйс (Margaret Weis) — американская писательница в жанрах фэнтези и научной фантастики, одна из создателей сеттинга Dragonlance (вместе с с Трейси Хикменом). Маргарет Уэйс родилась 16 марта 1948 года в городе Индепенденс (штат Миссури). Окончила Университет штата Миссури в 1970 году со степенью бакалавра искусств. Во время учёбы Маргарет увлеклась фэнтези (как и у многих других, это увлечение началось с ТолкиенаHickman, Tracy (April 1987). «TSR Profiles». Dragon № 120. Стр. 90.). С 1972 по 1983 гг. работала директором отдела рекламы в издательстве Herald, с 1981 по 1983 выполняла обязанности директора Independence Press, подразделения Herald Publishing House. В этот период Уэйс начала писать детские книги, в том числе приключенческие. Как и многие другие будущие «звёзды» TSR, Inc., Маргарет Уэйс заинтересовалась объявлением о наборе редакторов и отправила в компанию резюме. В 1983 г. она была приглашена на должность редактора книжного подразделения TSR и была привлечена к разработке «Проекта Властелин» (Project Overlord), в результате превратившегося в сеттинг Dragonlance. В 1984-85 гг. Уэйс совместо с Трейси Хикменом написала три первых романа по новому миру и 15 игровых модулей. В середине 1980-х Уэйс и Хикмен ушли из TSR. Они продолжали вместе писать романы, но не связанные с Dragonlance, так как все права на сеттинг оставались у TSR. В начала 90-х Маргарет перенесла онкологическое заболевание. В этот период она продолжала писать, так как это помогало ей справляться с болезньюMargaret Weis; Tracy Hickman (1999) 1999. «An Interview with Margaret Weis and Tracy Hickman.». Realms of Dragons: The Universes of Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman (1st ed.). HarperPrism. p. 55. ISBN 978-0-06-105239-2.. В 1995 г. Уэйс и Хикмен продолжили совместно с TSR работу над Dragonlance, выпустив новые художественные произведения. В 2002 г. Уэйс была занесена в Зал Славы Origins«Origins Award Winners (2001) and Hall of Fame Inductees». Academy of Adventure Gaming Arts & Design. Archived from the original on February 2, 2008. Retrieved 2008-03-13.. Кроме писательской карьеры, Маргарет Уэйс является владельцем двух издательских компаний: Sovereign Press, Inc., выпускающей продукты по сеттингу Dragonlance (по лицензии Wizards of the Coast), и Margaret Weis Productions, Ltd., занимающейся такими ролевыми играми, как Serenity и Battlestar Galactica. В 1996 г. Маргарет Уэйс вышла замуж за Дона Перрина (в настоящее время в разводе). У неё двое детей от первого брака. Маргарет живёт в сельской местности на юге штата Висконсин. Библиография Dragonlance * Трилогия Хроник (Сага о Копье) ** «Драконы Осенних Сумерек» (Dragons of Autumn Twilight, 1984) ** «Драконы Зимней Ночи» (Dragons of Winter Night, 1985) ** «Драконы Весеннего Рассвета» (Dragons of Spring Dawning, 1985) * Трилогия Легенд ** «Час Близнецов» (Time of the Twins, 1986) ** «Битва Близнецов» (War of the Twins, 1986) ** «Испытание Близнецов» (Test of the Twins, 1986) * Хроники Рейстлина ** «Кузница Души» (The Soulforge, 1998) ** «Братья по Оружию» (Brothers in Arms, 1999) * Второе Поколение ** «Второе Поколение» (The Second Generation, 1995) ** «Драконы Летнего Полдня» (Dragons of Summer Flame, 1996) * Война Душ ** «Драконы Погибшего Солнца» (Dragons of a Fallen Sun, 2000) ** «Драконы Пропавшей Звезды» (Dragons of a Lost Star, 2001) ** «Драконы Исчезнувшей Луны» (Dragons of a Vanished Moon, 2002) * Отряд Канга ** «Бригада Обреченных» (The Doom Brigade, 1996) ** «Кодекс Драконида» (Draconian Measures, 2000) * Темное Наследие ** «Янтарь и Пепел» (Amber and Ashes, 2004). В русском издании: «Дары мертвых Богов» ** «Янтарь и Сталь» (Amber and Iron, 2006). В русском издании: «Проклятье мертвых Богов» ** «Янтарь и Кровь» (Amber and Blood, 2008). В русском издании: «Дитя Мёртвых Богов» Death Gate (Врата Смерти) * «Драконье крыло» (Dragon Wing, 1990) * «Эльфийская звезда» (Elven Star, 1991) * «Огненное Море» (Fire Sea, 1992) * «Змеиный маг» (Serpent Mage, 1993) * «Рука Хаоса» (The Hand of Chaos, 1993) * «Назад в Лабиринт» (Into the Labyrinth, 1994) * «Седьмые Врата» (The Seventh Gate, 1995) Darksword (Темный Меч) * «Рождение Темного Меча» (Forging the Darksword, 1987) * «Судьба Темного Меча» (Doom of the Darksword, 1988) * «Триумф Темного Меча» (Triumph of the Darksword, 1988) * «Наследие Темного Меча» (Legacy of the Darksword, 1997) Star of the Guardians (Звездные Стражи) * «Звездные стражи» (The Lost King, 1990) * «Похитители разума» (King’s Test, 1991) * «Галактический враг» (King’s Sacrifice, 1991) * «Легион призраков» (Ghost Legion, 1993) Starshield (Звездный Щит) * «Стражи Звездного Щита» (Starshield: Sentinels, 1996) * «Меч ночи» (Nightsword, 1998) Sovereign Stone (Камень Владычества) * «Колодец Тьмы» (Well Of Darkness, 2000) * «Стражи Утраченной Магии» (Guardians of the Lost, 2001) * «Волшебный кинжал» (Journey into the Void, 2003) Игровые книги AD&D * DL5: Dragons of Mystery (TSR, 1984) * Dragonlance Adventures (TSR, 1987) AD&D 2 * PG1: Player’s Guide to the Dragonlance Campaign (TSR, 1993) Система d20 * Sovereign Stone Campaign Sourcebook (Sovereign Press, 2001 и White Silver Publishing, 2006) * Dragonlance Campaign Setting (Wizards of the Coast, 2003) * Age of Mortals (Sovereign Press, 2003) * Dragonlance Starter Pack (Sovereign Press, 2005) * Legends of the Twins (Sovereign Press, 2006) * Towers of High Sorcery (Sovereign Press, 2004) * War of the Lance (Sovereign Press, 2004) Другие системы * Darksword Adventures (Bantam / Spectra, 1988) * Serenity Game Masters Screen (Margaret Weis Productions, 2006) Примечания Ссылки * в Википедии * Официальный сайт Маргарет Уэйс * Биография и библиография на fantlab.ru * Официальный сайт Трейси Хикмена * Страница о Маргарет Уэйс на сайте Wizards of the Coast * Библиография Маргарет Уэйс в каталоге RPG.net Категория:Dragonlance Уэйс Уэйс